


An Unlikely Quartet

by DustyCreator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyCreator/pseuds/DustyCreator
Summary: Harry forms an unlikely friendship with Luna, Myrtle and Draco after barging in on them in Myrtle's bathroom.PLEASE NOTE: I have temporarily abandoned this work. I may continue it when I have more time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Moaning Myrtle
Kudos: 6





	An Unlikely Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Hogwarts and the characters from the Harry Potter world are not my own. They belong solely to J. K. Rowling.

It was yet another sleepless night for Harry James Potter. He’d had another nightmare and had woken in a cold sweat. It wasn’t one of those dreams where he could see into Voldemort’s mind like a vision. No, this was just a regular nightmare about Sirius’ death.

As he tossed and turned in an attempt to find a comfortable position, a familiar thought popped into his head, one that had been gnawing at his mind for the past few months. Draco Malfoy. He had to be up to something. He was acting so suspiciously this year, even more so than he had in previous years. Ever since that day that he, Ron and Hermione had seen Malfoy in Borgin and Burkes Harry had been convinced that Malfoy was plotting something very sinister and he was convinced that Malfoy was working for Voldemort. It had to be. There was no other explanation. Who else would have given Katie Bell a cursed artefact?

Harry unceremoniously shoved his glasses onto his face and retrieved his wand and the Marauder’s Map from his bedside table. He tapped his wand on the parchment’s surface.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” he whispered.

The familiar scrawl of black ink appeared on the page, sketching a perfect replica of the rooms contained within the castle. Then the tiny names of each person slowly emerged. Harry’s eyes scanned the page. Most of the names were clustered in the dormitories throughout the castle and the teachers were in their quarters. Snape was pacing back and forth in his office, nothing new there.

As Harry continued to scan the map his eyes landed on a familiar name. Yes, there he was, Draco Malfoy in the girls’ bathroom. In the girls’ bathroom with… Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, and put them back in place.

Surely his mind was playing tricks on him.

He looked again. Nope, he was definitely not seeing things.

There, next to Draco Malfoy’s name were two other names, Myrtle Warren aka Moaning Myrtle and Luna Lovegood.

Harry leapt out of bed, snatched up the invisibility cloak, and raced out of the sixth year boys’ dormitory.

His mind reeling, Harry almost forgot to put the cloak on before he left the common room.

What the hell was Malfoy doing in the girls’ bathroom of all places and with Luna and Myrtle! Harry hoped and prayed that the slimy git wasn’t doing anything sinister to Luna. Myrtle was a ghost so there wasn’t much Malfoy could to her. He knew that Luna could stand up for herself, but Harry knew that Malfoy was capable of doing sinister things.

At this thought Harry quickened his pace down the steps leading to the first floor where Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom was located.

Harry finally reached the bathroom, panting slightly. He could hear muffled voices from inside.

With great haste Harry whipped out his wand and threw open the door.

“Malfoy!” Harry yelled. “You…”

Whatever he was going to say next died on his tongue. The sight in front of him was one he would never have dreamt of seeing.

Luna was sitting cross-legged against the wall, Malfoy was slumped against said wall a few metres away from her, and Myrtle was floating in between the two. The three appeared to have been having a civilised conversation!

“Hello Harry,” Luna said in her airy voice.

“Oh hi Harry,” Myrtle pitched in with a seductive tone. “Long time no see!”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Malfoy spat.

Harry could not help but stare, eyes wide and mouth open in a slight ‘o’ shape.

“Uh… Sorry. I- erm made a mistake,” Harry muttered as he bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter. This is my first published HP fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to do a few flashback chapters from Luna, Myrtle and Draco's perspectives to give a bit of context of how they all came to be in the bathroom together. If you have any feedback please let me know!


End file.
